Şimarik
by Hera-Karpusi97
Summary: as Mother Greece Fell Turkey had claim  a new land, Hera... but now as she grows she learns the truth of him and the past he hides  as well as his feelings for her...but does she feel the same...  TurkeyxFem-Greece   I OWN NOTHING IT ALL BELONG TO Hideka
1. Chapter 1

Şimarik

(Fem-GreecexTurkey) (love/hate rated M rape, language, violence, sexual situations)

As the feared mother ran to the ocean shore knowing the ottomans were invading, cradling the small baby nation in her arms along with the basket she carefully put the small nation into the basket her only chance of saving what was left of her own self she gently kıssed the baby goodbye begging to meet her once again and gently pushed the basket down the ocean waves, as a tear ran down the mothers face she quickly retreated from the shore hearing the sounds of shouting orders she recognized the voice it was him, Sadiq the man in Love with her but she Always refused

"grab her!" his order was rough as the guards quickly grabbed her roughly by her arms "Let me go! Sadiq please make this stop!" " why!" his voice was filled with cruelty "see Hellene you rejected me so many times...so leaving me with no choice might as well kill you if I can't have you" his smirk sent chills down her spine "then no one can plus that stupid Rome kept getting in my damn way..."he slowly pulled out his sword and held it close to her neck, he stared into her eyes blue-ish green like her seas.. "Now where's your little brat..."she looked the other way. No response...he sighed with frustration "I'll ask again" clenching his fist "Where. Is. The. Brat?" she turned her head to face him and spat in his face "you won't find her and never touch her you bastard!" her cheek stung with pain as Sadiq slapped her "you fucking bitch! Where is she!...you have 5 seconds before I cut you apart to tell me where she is..." his threat was sharp as his blade was closer to her neck... She gave a breath and looked into his green embraled eyes she saw hatred but also...another emotion...one she could recognize... "well where the fuck is she!" his sword cut a little blood was slowly dripping "she's free in the world...try to find her by now" Silence could only be heard though out Greece, as the man who loved the woman has killed her. He got up and wiped her blood of the sword on a white handkerchief..."let's go home.." all his troops gathered what they collected and rode back as Turkey looked at the body of mother Greece...he sighed and rode off


	2. Chapter 2

As servants were rushing back and forth to get the home ready before Sadiq got home one of the Servants was caring a basket rushing through the halls "we must get this to the master right away" all the servants rushed around the wet basket "it's a child" "came from the ocean shore!" The door slammed open Sadiq was home everyone went silent bowing and greeting the head master in fear, the servant who held the basket and bowed to Sadiq "M-Master Sadiq this arrived..." he looked at the basket he grabed it roughly and opened it his face darkened with a smirk " the brat has landed here...heh Hellene you said I never find her..." he took the basket into his quarters.

He gently placed the basket in his bed and picked up the child "so this is Greece"...her eyes opened same as her mothers eye-color the baby began to cry Sadiq had no clue what to do "shhh d-dont cry ya Brat" he didn't know what to do so he sat the baby on his knee and started bouncing her softly she stops crying but was sniffling. Sadiq had no idea how to take care of a child let alone a baby She looked at the big man holding her she looked at him with fear and began to shiver Sadiq looked at her with sympathy and went through the closet and found a little White robe he began to blush as he changed her "gah her clothes are wet...whatever you'll feel warmer in the robe" he picked her up and cradled the baby girl in his arms, she fell asleep in his arms He sighed "well your under my rule now" Sadiq looked down and saw another small nation. The small nation looked back up at him with his golden eyes and a face with no emotion "you want to see her Gupta?" Sadiq kindly asked, the small nation was holding a black little dog that had a golden collar around his neck, the small nation nodded Sadiq squatted and held baby Greece close enough to Egypt Greece opened her eyes softly and stared at Egypt at first she got startled but kept looking at him she wasn't scared with Egypt than she was with Turkey she didn't know where she was but she knew she wasn't leaving...


	3. Chapter 3

Years passed by Greece grew and grew, already 14 she hated the man she was living with , sitting outside next to her was Egypt "Gupta h-how can you deal with this it's been years we been living here...I wanna go home!" He looked at her he sighed "what about your people..." she looked at him "what about my people!" tears were in her eyes "they have to deal with this Ottoman jackass!" Gupta looked at her same face little emotion only sympathy "your people want to leave as well but you have to think if you leave he will get mad and you will have to suffer even more..." she looked down and allowed her-self to cry "m-mom please help me! I-I wanna go home I miss you!" her whimpers turned to sobs. Gupta rubbed her back a stray little cat crawled onto Greece's lap she started petting the stray...

"Oi you two back to the house" Sadiqs orders were rough, Gupta quickly went inside Greece was caring the stray in her arms "Hera come here..." she looked up at him "Ye-Yes Sadiq..." he grabbed her by her arms "explain to me why are there god damn drawings on my mask!" Hera looked at Sadiq with fear no response she was shooked up "Well!" he shook her by the arms "Answer me you brat!" tears were rolling out her eyes "I'm Sorry!.." Hera whimpered in fear and in pain Sadiq looked at her, she notice the cat in her arms scratched him jumped and ran-away "tch stupid cat! Your sleeping with me Hera!" he dragged her into the house forcefully , Hera tried to break free but she couldn't his hands had a tight grip, he threw Hera on his bed and went to the bathroom, Hera curled up in fetal position and began to cry "mom please come back..." Sadiq stood over the bed , Hera looked up at him she gasped and went silent Sadiq sat beside her he was wearing a white robe with golden silk no pants of course she tried to cover her legs with her dress it was too short. "look I'm sorry about earlier I didn't mean to yell at you...I just" he sighed "I got mad ..." Sadiq looked at her his mind was crazy but was he even that sick of what he wants to do..."it's okay...I'm the one who should sorry..." her curl twitched it caught his attention "why do I have to sleep with you tonight..." She was stubborn like her mother "because I don't want you to escape you brat your under MY rule now..." his voice was rough..she wanted to leave she felt a breeze in her gown she shivered and tried to pull it down she grew tired of it and fell asleep as Sadiq got under the covers and covered Greece in his robe...a nude night for him


End file.
